1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications systems, and more specifically, to an antenna comprising first and second radiating elements having substantially the same characteristic features.
2. Background
Communications devices that operate on a limited power supply, such as a battery, typically use techniques to provide the intended functionality while consuming relatively small amounts of power. One technique that has been gaining in popularity relates to transmitting signals using pulse modulation techniques. This technique generally involves transmitting information using low duty cycle pulses and operating in a low power mode during times when not transmitting the pulses. Thus, in these devices, the efficiency is typically better than communications devices that operate a transmitter continuously.
Since, in some applications, the pulses may have a relatively small duty cycle, the antenna used for transmitting or receiving the pulses should minimize the effects it has on the shape or frequency content of the pulses. Thus, the antenna should have a relatively large bandwidth. Further, since the antenna may be used in low power applications where a limited power supply, such as a battery, is used, the antenna should have relatively high efficiency in transmitting or receiving signals to and from a wireless medium. Thus, its return loss across the intended bandwidth should be relatively high. Additionally, since the antenna may be used in applications where it needs to be incorporated in a relatively small housing, the antenna should also have a relatively compact configuration.